Dreams and Nightmares
by GoddessEryn
Summary: A new dolphinback arrives on Dinotopia. Karl learns something about her he never wanted to know about anyone. My very first story. If you don't like abuse skip chapters 7, 8, and 9. The rest of the story doesn't rely on them so please continue and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Title: Dreams and Nightmares **

Author: GoddessEryn

Rating: M

Summary: A new dolphinback arrives on Dinotopia. Karl learns something about her he never wanted to know about anyone. A story about a dream I had after watching the miniseries. My very first story.

Disclaimer: Only Aeryn, Marty, Joey, and the tribe of meateaters are mine. Everything and everybody belongs to someone else. Not sure who, but not me.

Author's Note: The whole story is fictional. Nothing written here has ever happened to me or anyone I know in real life. I apologize to anyone that finds anything offensive or too real.

> > Aeryn understanding dinosaurs speaking in saurian

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival**

The ship tossed and bucked on the waves. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Aeryn was thrown against a wall. "Marty! Joey!" she screamed again and again. Rain streamed through her blazing red hair, plastering her hair and clothes to her body. Brushing a strand off her face with a shaky hand, she frantically looked around. Stumbling to the rear deck, Aeryn screamed again. There was not a soul to be seen anywhere. Everyone had abandoned ship, taking every raft and floatation device that could be found.

Lightning continued to flash and thunder continued to rumble. The wind screamed and the waves crashed. A huge wave swept over the boat. At the same moment another wave swelled under the ship and lifted it. The resulting lift and sweep caused Aeryn to be bodily flung off the ship and into sea.

Her six-foot frame hit the water with a bone-rattling smack and began to sink. When she hit the water she felt something in her left knee snap and her left hip was dislocated, but she instantly lost consciousness. Aeryn sank for a moment before her brain realized she was in trouble and woke her up. She swam to the surface in panic.

"MARTY!" she screamed when she broke the water. Her deep violet eyes scanned the water, but all she could see was rain, lightning and ocean. "Marty..." Aeryn sobbed. She continued to tread the water as best she could without her left leg, which hung nearly useless in the water.

Wave after wave swept over her head until a large one pushed her under and wouldn't let her up. After what seemed like an eternity Aeryn broke the surface with a gasp. She struggled with the surf for what seemed like days. She couldn't last long against the fury of the sea. Exhausted, she couldn't keep her head above water. Slowly she sank.

Aeryn struggled weakly to rise, but to no avail. Finally she gave up and let herself sink. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and felt her lungs start to fill with water when she opened her mouth. I'm sorry Marty... Her last coherent thought faded as the blackness swallowed her.

She felt something firm lift her body. As she broke the surface, she coughed and inhaled. Vomiting water, she lay limply against the slightly warm thing now holding her above water. Aeryn opened her eyes just a little against the rain and raging waves. She couldn't focus them and could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness, but before the black swallowed her one last time, she could just make out a vaguely dolphin-shaped form beneath her. Don't worry. I will take you there. The voice was the last thing she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newest Dolphinback

**Title: Dreams and Nightmares **

Author: GoddessEryn

Rating: M

Summary: A new dolphinback arrives on Dinotopia. Karl learns something about her he never wanted to know about anyone. A story about a dream I had after watching the miniseries. My very first story.

Disclaimer: Only Aeryn, Marty, Joey, and the tribe of meateaters are mine. Everything and everybody belongs to someone else. Not sure who, but not me.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Newest Dolphinback **

Darkclaws walked beside his mate as they made their way to the hatchery at Earth Farm. This was going to be their first egg and both were very excited. They broke through the last of the brush on the edge of the forest and could see Earth Farm in the distance. Longfrill noticed a tiny inlet to their left. "My love, could I get my feet wet?" she honked. Darkclaws honked his agreement.

The two Triceratops made their way down the narrow trail to the tiny beach. Longfrill frolicked in the water for a momentbefore noticing something bright blue caught on a rock at the far end of the beach. Curious, she peered around the rocks. There, wedged tightly between two large rocks, was an unconscious human that was obviously seriously hurt. "My love! There is a human caught in the rocks! I think it's a Dolphinback!" she called. Darkclaws hurried over to her. He peered at the human. "There's nothing we can do for it right now. Let's hurry to the hatchery and send someone back for it." he honked. They quickly got back to the road and rushed toward Earth Farm.

Upon reaching the Farm, the soon-to-be-new-parents were greeted by two workers. "You're late. You said you would be here before the noon meal and it just ended. We were worried." the young man said as the woman nodded her agreement. Darkclaws broke in, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I must speak with the Matriarch right away. Will you be alright, my love?" Longfrill rubbed her head against his and nodded. The young woman started to lead Longfrill to a different part of the Farm as the young man quickly led Darkclaws to Rosemary.

The Matriarch was in one of the smaller barns giving a lesson to some of the workers children. The young man veered away as Darkclaws cautiously entered the doorway to the barn and waited for a pause in Rosemary's lecture. When she realized that the children were no longer looking at her, but rather at something beyond her, Rosemary turned to look at the door. After apologizing for interrupting, Darkclaws launched into his story. Though her face showed no surprise when she heard of the Dolphinback, Rosemary politely waited for him to finish before she thanked him and sent him to be with his lifemate.

Rosemary gathered a small group of workers that had just exited the Great Hall after having their noon meal and explained to them what had happened and what she was asking them to do. Once they knew what she wanted them to do, they were eager to get started. When they reached the tiny beach they didn't see the Dolphinback right away. After a moment of searching and thinking the Dolphinback had been swept back out to sea, one young woman saw the bright blue cloth floating in the water between two rocks. Calling the others over, she waded into the water. Two of the young men, with the help of the young woman, managed topull the girl free from the rocks and carried her to the waiting stretcher. They carried her to back to the Farm. Once there, they took her to the room Rosemary had prepared and left the girl in her capable hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Karl

**Title: Dreams and Nightmares **

Author: GoddessEryn

Rating: M

Summary: A new dolphinback arrives on Dinotopia. Karl learns something about her he never wanted to know about anyone. A story about a dream I had after watching the miniseries. My very first story.

Disclaimer: Only Aeryn, Marty, Joey, and the tribe of meateaters are mine. Everything and everybody belongs to someone else. Not sure who, but not me.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Karl **

Aeryn slept, slowly drifting through a sea of black. After a while she got tired of being in limbo so she slowly swam toward consciousness, toward the voices she heard. Aeryn figured she'd find out what was going on then decide if she wanted to stick around or just let go. She fluttered her eyes, but couldn't quite open them. Karl was sitting in the room, having just taken Marion's place, taking his turn to watch the new Dolphinback, when he heard a groan come from the bed.

He looked at the bed and saw her eyes flutter. He stepped across the room and was leaning over her when her eyes opened. Karl saw the wild fear and utter panic in the girl's eyes. Gasping in fright, Aeryn immediately pulled away and fell off the bed to the floor. There, she scrambled back until she hit the wall and could go no further. Karl stepped back in shock. Aeryn put a hand to her now aching ribs. Coughing, a spot on blood landed on her lip. Karl quickly left the room to find Rosemary and Marion . Aeryn was still in the corner when he returned with them. As the two women began to calm the girl down, Karl stepped out of the room since it was obviously his presence that had upset the girl. Rosemary managed to get Aeryn back in the bed before she did anymore damage to herself. Marion helped her mother calm the girl and rebind her injuries. Rosemary held the cup while Aeryn sipped a hot tea that helped her sleep.

When Aeryn woke again, she didn't open her eyes right away. In the panic of what happened last time she woke, she had completely forgotten to pass judgement on where she had ended up. For a moment she thought about going back to the black swirling because of the male that had been hovering over her. But as she thought for another moment, she remembered that he hadn't touched her and when she panicked, he went and alerted a couple women and left as if he knew that he had scared her. Aeryn let out a tiny sigh as she decided to give this place one more chance before she decided anything.

She laid still for a moment before she sensed another presence in the room. As she turned her head to see who it was, she heard them try to suppress a cough. Karl slowly stepped farther into the room after pausing at the door so he wouldn't scare her again. He held a tray of food. Aeryn sat up with difficulty. Karl stopped when he saw her move. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours. When Karl saw that Aeryn wasn't going to move, he slowly stepped forward, not wanting to scare her again. Aeryn leaned away. The closer Karl came, the farther Aeryn leaned until she was pressed up against the stone wall. Panic rose in her throat when she realized she had nowhere to go as Karl got closer.

Karl slowed his steps even more when he saw she couldn't lean any farther. Aeryn watched him warily as he leaned forward and placed the tray on a small table. Picking up the entire table, he took one last big step toward the bed and set it down within easy reach of the bed. He returned to the other side of the room and sat in the chair by the door. She didn't move for a long moment. Again the two just stared at the other. Aeryn felt her stomach rumble.

Without taking her eyes off the boy sitting across the room, she slowly reached out and wrapping her fingers around a small loaf of bread, she snatched her hand back as fast as she could. Motionless she waited for the boy to move or speak. When he didn't Aeryn lifted the bread to her mouth and took a bite. It tasted of cinnamon and honey. She chewed on the bread for several minutes before letting her attention wander a little. She looked around the room, taking in the fireplace on the wall opposite her bed, the high windows that let in lots of sun, and the simple furnishings. Craning her neck, Aeryn could just see out of the window above the bed. She glimpsed some people and something very large and gray, but before she could make out what it was, the boy in the chair leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, clearing his throat. Her attention snapped back to him and she stopped chewing. Karl held still again and never took his eyes from her face. Aeryn slowly began to chew again. Once she was chewing normally again, Karl cleared his throat again. She stopped chewing again for a moment then continued when nothing else happened.

"Um, I didn't mean to scare you that day." he said. Aeryn stopped chewing and studied his face. His warm brown eyes pierced hers. With a toss of his head, he flicked a lock of dark brown hair out of his eyes, but it just fell back across them. She started chewing again. "I'm Karl. What's your name?" he asked. Aeryn simply looked at him, chewing. "Hmm. Can you talk?" Karl inquired. Chew, chew. "Right. Well, we'll just have to talk about me instead then." With that he launched into the story of how he arrived on the island and everything that had happened since then. He waved his hands around, making motions corresponding with parts of the story. He slowly stood, testing her reaction. Aeryn relaxed a tiny bit more and even laughed silently at a particularly funny part.

Smiling, she finished her food and listened to Karl talk. His voice was a mild bass tenor and soothing. Nearing the end of his story, Karl became more animated. Finishing his tale he swung around for the last part of his animation and accidentally hit his chair in excitement and the chair fell over with a loud bang. Aeryn jumped, startled, and shrank away from the overly excited young man. Karl immediately calmed down when he saw her reaction. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized. Aeryn could see the genuine concern in his face and relaxed again. Just then Marion poked her head into the room. "How is everything?" she asked. Then she noticed that Aeryn was awake and sitting up. "Well now, how are you feeling?" Aeryn smiled and pointed at Karl, laughing silently. Marion glanced over at him. "I see. I'll bet he's been telling you of his heroic saving of the day. Well, you know what? It's all true. I was there." Aeryn's eyes widened. She looked at Karl. He smiled. "You thought I was telling you a story, didn't you?" Aeryn nodded. She noticed how Karl had lit up when Marion entered the room. She also noticed how his face turned red at Marion's teasing.

At that moment a voice sounded in the hall. "Karl? Karl!" Karl turned to the door. "In here Zippo!" he called. A tall, green dinosaur with a long neck, a long tail and long, very thin legs entered the room. "Karl, do you know where David left the scroll he brought for me?" he asked. Aeryn was shocked motionless as soon as he walked in. Her mouth hung wide open. Zippo noticed Karl was ignoring him. He looked in the direction that Karl was looking and saw Aeryn gaping at him. "Oh, hello. You must be our newest Dolphinback." he said politely. Aeryn simply opened and closed her mouth, pointing at the dinosaur. Marion and Karl stood laughing. "Is she alright?" Zippo sounded concerned. Karl nodded, getting himself under control. "She doesn't speak so don't worry that she didn't answer you." Zippo nodded. Aeryn finally gained control of her motor functions. She struggled to her feet and limped a step closer to Zippo. Reaching out she touched her fingertips to his cheek. Not expecting physical contact, Zippo jerked his head away. Aeryn pulled back her hand. Reaching out again, she ran two fingers down his nose. Hooking her fingers on his lips and teeth, she pulled his mouth open and peered inside. Zippo was so shocked he didn't move. Aeryn let go of his mouth and deftly stuck a finger in Zippo's nostril before Karl pulled her away and made her lay back down. Zippo covered his mouth and nose with his hands and practically ran from the room. "Oh dear. Karl would you go after him and make sure he's alright?" Marion asked. Karl nodded and left. Marion stepped up to the bed and handed Aeryn a cup of hot sleeping tea. "Welcome to Dinotopia." she said as Aeryn drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovering Dinosaurs

1************Chapter 4: Discovering Dinosaurs**

A week later Aeryn was feeling good enough to start walking around and joined everyone else in the dining room for meals instead of having her meals in her room. The day after Zippo visited, Aeryn was in her room, carefully pulling on the boots Marion had given her when Karl knocked on the doorjamb. "Knock, knock. Hey. Are you planning on going somewhere?" he grinned. Aeryn shrugged and grinned back. Karl leaned against the door. "I've decided that I can't call you Dolphinback forever so I'm going to give you a name. How about... Brittney?" Karl crossed his arms. Aeryn wrinkled her nose. "No? Okay. What about... Autumn?" Karl sat in the chair near the door. Aeryn wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. Karl chuckled. "No, huh? Well what about... Natalia?" Aeryn's eyes widened. She grabbed her stomach and pretended to vomit. Karl laughed. "Ok, ok. Not Natalia." Aeryn held up her finger in a 'wait' signal. She walked to the little desk in the corner. Picking up a pen, she wrote her name on a scrap of paper. Holding it up, she showed it to Karl. "Aeryn? That's your name?" Aeryn grinned and nodded. "Ok. I like it." Karl grinned and led her to the Great Hall.

After a couple weeks, Aeryn's shoulder and ribs healed just fine. Rosemary sat her down one day after she had started being more active and told her that her knee would never heal properly and she would walk with a limp for the rest of her life. Aeryn nodded solemnly.

One day, Aeryn felt brave enough to venture outside, so pushed open the Great Hall doors. The first thing she noticed when she stepped outside was the warmth of the sun on her skin. She lifted her face and closed eyes. Sighing happily she drank in the sunshine. A loud thumping drew her attention. Turning her head toward the sound and opening her eyes, Aeryn gasped at the Stegosaurs walking toward her. Her mouth hung open as the dinosaur lumbered passed her with a load of hay perched precariously on its back. Its tail whipped passed her, narrowly missing her head. Aeryn was too much in awe to notice.

Her gaze following the dinosaur, she suddenly realized that there were many more dinosaurs around and all of them were doing some kind of work. The Farm stretched for many acres. Aeryn couldn't close her mouth. There were dinosaurs everywhere! Triceratopses, Stegosaurses, Brachiosaurs, Brontosaurses, Anklyosaurs, and Protoceratopses, she couldn't believe her eyes. Someone bumped her from behind. Aeryn turned to find Karl struggling his way through the doors carrying large bag of something. She quickly grabbed the other end and helped him lifted it. Karl noticed her looking around trying to take in everything at once. "It's pretty cool, huh?" he said. Aeryn nodded wide-eyed. She helped him carry the bag of some kind of grain toward a small building a short distance away from the main doors.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting David

1************Chapter 5: Meeting David**

After placing the bag next to several others in the small building, Karl and Aeryn stood outside the door and watched the activity for moment. Karl was pointing at several things and explaining what they were and what they did when a sudden gust of wind blew a cloud of dust into the air. With a loud trill, a Pteradon landed not too far from Karl. Aeryn quickly ducked behind Karl in fright. She peeked over his shoulder as a young man about Karl's height and age stepped out from behind the winged creature.

The boy walked toward Karl while he pulled off his helmet. Marion ran over and gave him a hug. Aeryn felt Karl stiffen when Marion held this new person in a hug a little longer than necessary. They covered the rest of the distance separating the two couples. Karl extended his hand to the young man. They grasped forearms in greeting. "Breathe Deep, David. How's it going? How's Romana and Canyon City?" Karl greeted him. Aeryn noticed a little tension in his voice. "Seek Peace, Karl. Good. Everything's good. How 'bout you?" David lifted his chin slightly toward Aeryn. Karl abruptly stepped aside, revealing Aeryn. Karl put his arm around her shoulders to guide her to step forward. Aeryn looked down at the ground and toed a small pile of dirt shyly.

David stepped a little closer and offered his hand. "This is our newest Dolphinback, Aeryn." Karl said. Aeryn leaned into Karl a little as though she were asking to be protected and then tentatively took David's hand. "I'm David. Karl's brother." Aeryn looked up at him through her lashes and smiled shyly. When David released her hand she stepped out of Karl's embrace and settled in a step behind him. "Where do you come from? Has much changed out there?" David asked. Aeryn just looked at him and didn't answer. Karl crossed his arms. "She doesn't talk. We haven't figured out she can and doesn't or if she physically can't. But she's really nice and everyone loves her." He smiled at her. Aeryn grinned up at him from where she had crouched to pick up a bug that had been crawling beside her foot. She held it out to Karl, grinning. Karl smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah, it's cool." he murmured.

Aeryn turned away as Karl turned back to David and Marion. The bug crawled and crawled, trying to get away but Aeryn kept switching hands and letting it run across one and then the other. She watched it crawl and run with childlike fascination. "So, what brings you out here, David?" Karl asked. David glanced at Aeryn who had set down the bug and was now chasing a butterfly before looking back at Karl. "I stopped to say hi and to delivery a message to Rosemary before I head back to Canyon City. Um, is she okay? I mean, there isn't anything wrong with her, is there?"

Throaty laughter interrupted the conversation. The trio looked over at Aeryn. She was still chasing the butterfly, but now she was spinning in circles with her arms spread, eyes closed, face upturned, obviously enjoying the sunshine. Karl saw where she was headed before the others. "Aeryn watch out!" he shouted. Freefall let out a loud squawk as Aeryn tripped and fell into him. He flapped his wings in surprise and half took off. Landing a few feet from Aeryn he trilled a scolding at her. Aeryn had curled up in a frightened ball the moment she hit the dirt and didn't move.

David started to step forward, but Karl put his hand on David's arm. "Wait, look." Karl, Marion, and David looked on in astonishment as Freefall, concerned with Aeryn's lack of movement, stepped toward her and stretched out his neck. He gently touched her shoulder with the tip of his beak. Aeryn let out a small 'eep!' and curled tighter. Freefall stepped even closer and gently nudged her. When she didn't move, he moved close enough to sit on her. He looked her over quizzically. When she still didn't move, Freefall looked up at David and trilled his confusion.

Marion smiled and snickered. David smiled as he strode over to his companion. He rubbed Freefall's neck reassuringly. "I think you scared her, you big brute," he said. Karl knelt on one knee beside Aeryn. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he felt her tense at his touch. "Aeryn, it's okay. Freefall didn't mean to scare you and we know you didn't mean to run into him," he said. She relaxed a little. Karl stood as Aeryn slowly uncurled. He offered her a hand and she took it. Aeryn let Karl pull her up and ended up coming face-to-face with Freefall. She gasped and hid behind Karl. Freefall very softly trilled an apology. Aeryn simply gaped at him for a moment then shyly stepped

out from behind Karl and up to Freefall. She very slowly put up her hand and touched his beak. When Freefall didn't pull away, Aeryn gently stroked his beak. Karl, Marion and especially David were shocked to see Freefall letting her touch him since humans and their dinosaur companions have such a close relationship that it feels like a violation for someone else to touch them. Especially the dinosaurs. He softly trilled again and Aeryn nodded, dropping her hand. With a huge grin she grabbed Karl and Marion's hands and pulled them toward the Great Hall doors. David followed close behind after saying bye to Freefall. A moment later the dinner bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6: Is Aeryn Hiding Something?

1************Chapter 6: Is Aeryn Hiding Something?**

After eating a filling and festive dinner, almost everyone retired to the story room. Everyone made themselves comfortable around the room. In the corner by the fireplace stood a large, strangely shaped chair and in that chair sat Threetoes, a very old Protoceratops born with only three toes on each foot. He was the storyteller staying at the Earth Farm until his apprentice was ready to take over so Threetoes could go back to his family's home to pass into the next world.

The story that night was to be one of romance, mystery and adventure. Aeryn settled in next to Karl, who had David on his other side and Marion sat on the other side of David. Aeryn noticed the scowl Karl wore seemed to be directed at David and she could guess why. A couple of the rowdier farm workers about her age plopped down near by. Too close for her comfort. Aeryn leaned away from the two boys, who were now pushing at each other and getting closer and closer. She leaned into Karl and startled him. Aeryn grinned an apology at him and shot another concerned look at the troublemakers then pretended to ignore them. Karl watched her glance out of the corner of her eye at the boys. He felt he knew Aeryn well enough by now to tell that she was very uncomfortable. Aeryn's uneasiness made him start thinking. She reminded him of something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Karl glanced over at the troublemakers, then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Hey guys, calm down and pay attention." he said. The younger boys settled down and faced the front of the room. Aeryn was startled by the contact but snuggled in close to his protective warmth to listen to the ancient storyteller.

Nearing the end of the story, Karl suddenly realized Aeryn had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Moving slowly he moved his arm down to her waist. Aeryn shifted and murmured some noises before sleepily opening her eyes her a fraction. Karl smiled and nodded his head toward the door. Aeryn arched her back in a stretch. She rubbed the

back of her hand across her eyes and slowly stood. Karl guided her stumbling steps down the hall toward her room.

Aeryn's steps continued to slow as they went down the hall. They were within sight of her door when Aeryn stopped to stretch one too many times for Karl's taste and even though he liked her a lot he wanted to get to bed too. She had stopped to yawn and stretch again so Karl just scooped her up. Aeryn was startled in to full awareness. She instinctively out her arms around his neck. Relaxing, she set her head on his shoulder and had almost fallen asleep when he laid her in her bed. She settled in to sleep as Karl pulled the blankets over her. Aeryn let out a little sigh of contentment as she drifted to sleep. Karl paused for a moment at the door to look at the small smile on Aeryn's sleeping face. A strange feeling warmed deep in the pit of his stomach. He sighed as he closed the door. He needed to talk to David.

Karl turned to go back to the story room even though he knew it was probably empty. Standing just behind him was David. "Geez, David! Scare the shit out of me why don't you?" he gasped. David shrugged. "Sorry. During the story you looked like

you wanted to talk to me. So talk." Karl cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. What he had wanted to talk to David about earlier was entirely different from what he wanted to talk about now. "Well, it's about Aeryn. Have you noticed how she acts around guys?" David nodded. "Yeah. She avoids contact with basically everyone, but she won't let any guys get near her. Except you. The way she acts reminds me of someone..." David trailed off in thought. "Yeah. I was thinking about that too and I know who she reminds _me _of. Shawna Richardson." Karl crossed his arms, waiting for David to realize what he was saying. David's eyes widen a little. "Do you mean that girl in the newspaper a week before we came here? The one that was raped?" Karl nodded. David thought about it for moment. "That's possible I suppose, judging by what I've seen so far and by what you've told me. But how would we find out for sure? I doubt she'll say anything if you ask and frankly, I think it would be rude to just ask." Karl shook his head. "I know. I guess we should just drop it, unless she does something concerning." David nodded his agreement. "Yeah. You'll have to be the one to keep an eye on her though. Come on. I'm pooped. I'm going to bed. I have to leave early tomorrow morning. You coming?" David started down the hall. Karl glanced at Aeryn's door. "Yeah." He followed David into the night.

Aeryn stepped away from the door, horrified. They had figured it out. Pressing her ear to the door in the same fashion she had used to hear the conversation, she made sure they were gone. Now they had figured out her horrible, ugly secret. She sighed as she climbed back in bed. Pulling the blankets all the way up to her chin, she tried not to think about what would happen the next day, now that Karl knew what she was. Sleep was hard to find, especially with her mind racing, but eventually it came and she dreamt of a meadow with a little cabin in it and flowers everywhere, Marty and Joey playing, Karl standing in the doorway ready to greet and kiss her. Deep down Aeryn knew she had to tell him, but she really didn't want to drive him away.


	7. Chapter 7: Aeryn's Secret

1************Chapter 7: Aeryn's Secret**

Aeryn sat up with a gasp. She panted hard, trying to catch her breath. He was there again. Always waiting. He haunted her nightmares, just waiting to find her. Even if she never saw her father again, he was always waiting just inside her dreams, waiting to turn them in to nightmares.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Aeryn got out of bed. Padding silently to the door barefoot, she slowly opened it making sure it didn't creak. Silently entering the hall, she crept to a side door and slipped out into the night.

Taking a deep breath of glorious night air, Aeryn started in to a hobbling run. She made it across the courtyard before her knee gave out. She didn't make a sound as she dropped in to a crouch, her hands braced against the cool stone, breathing hard. Her knee ached and throbbed when she stood up, a pinching pain when she put weight on it. Turning a little to her left, Aeryn looked up at the moon.

Crossing her arms, she rubbed her shoulders. She stood silently, drinking in the moonlight, the night air, and the sounds of nighttime life. She felt almost safe here on this unknown and extraordinary island. The weather was like summer everyday and everyone had been so kind. But she knew deep down, that somewhere, somehow, someone here would hurt her. She couldn't trust anyone, someone was bound to betray her. Aeryn shook her head. She shouldn't have let herself become so trusting of Karl, but there was something about him that made her believe he was different. Closing her eyes and sighing, she felt the slight breeze caress her skin. She hoped to all the gods that Karl wouldn't the one to turn on her.

A soft scraping sound broke Aeryn out of her almost trance. She turned to look toward the building the sound had echoed from. The scraping continued. Beginning to become afraid, Aeryn backed up a step and then another. With a sudden honking noise, a tiny dinosaur came running around the corner. With a surprised honk it slid to a stop. The two stared at each other.

The dinosaur was the first to move. Hi. a tiny voice honked. Aeryn blinked. *Did the dinosaur just say hi to me? By the gods! I think it did! So when I met that big flying one they call Freefall, I wasn't just hearing voices, he did speak to me.* The little dinosaur trotted over to her. Crouching, Aeryn reached out. With a rough purring sound, the dino rubbed against her hand just like a cat. Up. honked the little voice. The dinosaur stood up on its hind legs. Aeryn pulled the tiny being into her arms. The purring continued. She hugged the warm little creature to her chest. The dino nuzzled its head under her chin. Like. came the little voice. A strange feeling of love toward this curious creature swept through Aeryn. She stroked a finger across the pebbly skin on the animal's back.

A footstep crunched in the gravel and dust. Aeryn instantly stilled. The dinosaur lifted its head. Hi! Hi! the tiny excited voice said. A hushed voice floated around the corner. "26! Come on, we need to get back to bed before we wake everyone," Karl stepped around the corner and halted at the sight of Aeryn in the moonlight. "up?" he finished. Aeryn smiled demurely and the dino continued to purr in her arms. Karl walked toward her. "She didn't wake you up, did she? She can get a little rowdy on our nighttime walks. This is 26 by the way." He gave 26 a loving noogie.

Aeryn set 26 back on her feet. She took off running, but stayed in the courtyard. Aeryn looked up at Karl before straightening up slowly, gracefully. That was when Karl noticed how the moonlight made Aeryn's skin glow with milky softness. The moon lit up her fiery red hair with a thousand fingers intertwining each strand. Her nightgown was a red silk-like fabric that came down to just above her knee. It was rippling in the slight breeze showing glimpses of thigh and even once a glimpse of the crease where her leg met her buttocks. Karl glanced up at Aeryn's face to see if she had noticed him staring at her behind, but she was watching 26's antics. When Karl glanced down at Aeryn's backside again something deep in his gut tightened. He shook his head to clear it. When he looked back at Aeryn, she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The moonlight reflecting in her eyes changed them from deep violet to an eerie lavender. Karl laughed and Aeryn smiled. "26 seems to like you a lot. I've never seen her let someone touch her let alone pick her up on the first meeting." he said. Aeryn chuckled as she turned her back on him, the only man she ever would, and looked up at the moon. Karl just stood watching her, trying to figure out the feelings in his gut. "You're right, ya know." The voice was musically female and coming from Aeryn. Karl's jaw dropped. "You can talk? I knew it!" Aeryn looked over her shoulder at him, eyes half closed, heavy lashes dark in the moonlight. "Of course. Can't you?" she teased. Karl laughed as Aeryn turned back to the moon. "And what am I so right about?" Aeryn crossed her arms and hugged herself. "About me." she answered. Karl didn't say anything, suddenly curious about where this was going. His silence invited her to continue.

"Tonight you and David were talking about me. Comparing me to a girl you once knew that had been raped." Karl stepped closer. "We didn't mean for you to hear us." Aeryn looked at him. "You were standing outside my door." she accused, turning away again. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have assumed anything." He put his hand on her shoulder and then what she was saying hit him. "Wait, are you saying _you _were raped?" Aeryn sighed. "Yes." she whispered.

Karl couldn't believe it. He tugged on her shoulder to make her turn around and look at him. "Is that why you've been following me around? Is that why you were so afraid when you first woke up?" A tear graced Aeryn's cheek for a moment before falling, unseen, to the dirt. "Yes. It was a shock to wake up with a male face hovering over mine, but after the initial shock, I started getting to know you and started trusting you. I'm sorry if I've been bothering you. I won't do it anymore. I'm just so afraid." The last sentence was whispered but Karl heard it. He moved his hands down from her shoulders to her upper arms. Tears were starting to run down her face. Karl gently wiped one away, then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Don't be sorry. If I

had known I would treated you differently." he whispered in her hair. Aeryn returned the hug. "That's what I'm afraid of." she whispered into his chest. "Why are you afraid? Are you afraid that it will happen again? That whoever did this to you will find you?" he asked. Aeryn nodded against his shoulder, relieved that he hadn't heard what she had said. "I promise that if whoever it was finds their way to the island, I won't let them touch you." Aeryn held back a sob of gratitude as she squeezed him tight in a grateful hug. "You have no idea how much that means to me. No one has _ever _been so nice to me." She released him and stepped back. Karl shrugged. "I don't like seeing anyone getting hurt, especially my friends." Aeryn's heart warmed when he called her his friend. "You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to, but I have to ask. Who was it? Do you know?" Aeryn turned and wrung her hands together. "Aeryn?" Karl wanted to hug her again, but could tell she shouldn't be touched just then. Aeryn wanted him to hug her, but didn't think she could handle being touched just then.

She trembled at the memory. She didn't want to think about it, but at the same time knew she would feel better if she told someone. Karl gently touched her shoulder. "It was my father." She could barely get the words out, as if saying it made it all real. Karl thought he misheard. "What? Oh my God." He pulled back his hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Aeryn's Story

1************Chapter 8: Aeryn's Story**

Aeryn turned back to him, tears freely streaming down her face. "Yes. My father. Now you see what kind of monster I am! You probably think I deserved it or that I seduced him! You think I'm dirty, vile, some kind of slut! Yes, my father. Now I'm afraid of men. And I'm so afraid I'll never be with someone because of what happened and what I am. I'll never be truly happy because no one will want me. Not after they find out what I am." The last sentence was whispered. Her voice was thick with sorrow and anger. She whirled and began to hurriedly walk back toward the Great Hall doors. Karl let her walk away, knowing there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. Aeryn made it almost halfway before her knee gave out. With a cry that was half sob, half pain, she fell to her hands and knees. Karl ran to her side. She curled up in a ball, crying. Karl touched her shoulder lightly and she flinched. "Please don't touch me." she sobbed. Karl sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just... well, I've never met anyone that has had something like that happen to them." Aeryn's sobbing slowed until she hiccupped. "I'm sorry too. I know you didn't mean to react like that. I've never told anyone before and I've always been afraid of what people would say." She sat up and turned toward him, putting her arms around his neck. Karl wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to comfort her. "Thank you for being my friend." she murmured in to his neck. "I could be a better friend. I could

help you get past this, if you told me everything. No one should have to carry a burden like that alone." He gently wiped the tears from her face.

Aeryn pulled away and hugged her knees. Karl opened his mouth speak and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder when she began to talk. "I was seven and half years old when it started. I remember it as if it happened yesterday. It was February fifteenth, and I had just brought home a 'Good Job' certificate from school. At first he would just come in about every three or so nights and watch me sleep. Then he started to undress and pose me like a doll. I didn't really think anything of it at first. After a few months he started touching me. That's when I realized something wasn't right. Daddies weren't supposed to kiss and touch their little girls like that." Aeryn shivered and trembled at the memory. Karl put his arm around her shoulders reassuringly. Heaving a sigh, she continued. "That seemed to be enough for him, at least for awhile. Almost a year had passed since he first entered my room. He began to touch himself while he was touching me and he would..." It was hard to continue. Aeryn drew a wavering breath and Karl squeezed her shoulders. "H-he would release on me. That also seemed to be enough. Until about a month after my ninth birthday. That was the first night he... th-the first night he... he..." Aeryn swallowed a sob. Karl rubbed her back encouragingly. Aeryn cleared her throat. "H-he p-penetrated me. Only one other time have I felt pain like that. Father was not a small man, nor was he average. And he was never gentle. I bled every time for almost two months." Aeryn sighed. 26 had come over when she sensed the tension in the air. She settled herself in Aeryn's lap and Aeryn absently scratched 26's head. "But what about your mother? Didn't she know what was going on?" Karl asked.

Aeryn shook her head. "If she knew, she didn't care. If there were ever a drunk in the world it would be her. She spent most of her time passed out and whenever she was halfway sober, she was prostituting herself." Aeryn looked up at the full and heavy moon. "Everyone used to say I look just like her. She was gorgeous. She looked like a dark-haired princess. All grace and poise. At least she was when I was very little. Then she started drinking. I like to remember her as the princess instead of the drunk." She sighed and brushed a hand across her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at Karl. "I never made a sound when he visited me. I was afraid to. I was afraid of what might happen. By the time I was eleven I wasn't allowed to go to school anymore because Father wanted me to clean the house. If the house was anything but spotless by the time Father got home form work, he beat me. Of course, it didn't matter how clean the house was, he still beat me. He enjoyed it. He would knock something over or track dirt into the house just to have an excuse to beat me harder and then he would take me to my room." Aeryn paused. Karl reached over and gently brushed away her tears, only to have them replaced by fresh ones.

"Please continue. Saying it will help, I promise." he murmured. Aeryn smiled gratefully at him. "Most of the time he was drunk. But then one night he came to my room and he wasn't acting the way he usually did. He was sober." Karl gasped. "That time he made it last longer. That was also the first time he... the first time he..." Aeryn put her head down on her arms and tried not to sob. Karl squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. When she had gathered herself to the point that she could speak again, Aeryn lifted her head and looked up at the moon. "He... he... he turned me over and -" "Dear God don't say it!" Karl cut in. Aeryn looked at him, her face free of tears, but her eyes filled to the brim. "Yes. He did what you're thinking he did." Karl looked away. Aeryn's heart squeezed. *Now he will see what kind of monster I am. Now he will know why he shouldn't spend time with me. Gods, I hate to lose him, but it's better he knows now and leaves before I get truly attached.* "That hurt more than anything else I've ever experienced. I was twelve years old. I didn't know what was happening until suddenly he was ramming himself into me. That was the first and only time I ever dared to make noise. I screamed. I kept screaming the whole time. At first I think he enjoyed hearing me scream. But after awhile, when I didn't stop, he grew annoyed. He pushed my face down in the pillow so he wouldn't have to hear me. I nearly suffocated that night. And believe me, he made me pay for my screams. That night was the longest he ever spent with me. He kept going long after his normal stopping point. I thought he was going to kill me. Finally he finished and left. I bled for a long time. After that night nothing was the same. Each time lasted longer than they had before and he was never as gentle." Aeryn paused to collect herself again.

Karl could feel tears welling up in his eyes as his throat closed. He didn't want to hear any more, he couldn't, but he knew it would not only help Aeryn, it would also help him understand her. Aeryn sighed and continued scratching 26's head. "When I was about thirteen and a half, Mother had my sister. Of course neither my parents cared so I took care of her. I'm surprised they bothered to bring her home. I didn't even know Mother was pregnant. She gained only a couple pounds. Thankfully Marty was a very quiet baby. One night after Father visited me, I took a pillow over to her crib. I stood over her, preparing myself to smother her and save her from Father and the fate that awaited her. But in the end I couldn't do it and I just swore to myself I would do whatever it took to protect her. The years went by and blurred into one another. Then one night, when she was seven, Father didn't leave right away when he finished with me like he usually did. When the door didn't close, I sat up. There was Father, standing over Marty fisting himself. I didn't have to see him tense to know what he was about to do. Scrambling from my bed, I leapt across the room and did something I had never done before. I put my mouth on him. Not a moment after I did, he released. I could see his evil grin as I swallowed as fast as I could. When he finished, he pulled me to my

feet. 'So you want to protect your sister, eh. Fine. We'll make a deal.' he said. Then he kissed me hard on my mouth so he could taste himself on me. I still shudder to think about it." Aeryn sighed.

Karl looked at her. "What deal did you make?" he asked. Aeryn looked at him. "That Father could do whatever he wanted with me, whenever he wanted to do it."Karl grimaced. Aeryn sigh and looked up at the moon again. "That didn't change much though. That simply enabled him to take me whenever and wherever he felt like it. Until he started inviting his friends over. They all made a game out of how many could have me at the same time, what they could get me to do, that sort of thing. After these little 'parties' I couldn't even stand. Father often dragged me to my room and flung me on the bed. My hatred of him grew with every passing day. But I couldn't do anything because if I did Father would start playing with Marty and I couldn't let that happen. Besides, I had long ago learned to take myself away from the situation."

"I would just think and concentrate on something pleasant like a meadow or a rainbow or something like that. It was kind of like meditation. Sometimes, as a joke, his friends would throw money on the floor next to me when they were done. Like I was some kind of cheap whore or something." A tear graced her cheek. Karl reached over and gently wiped it away. "I would pretend roll over like I was in pain or something and grab some of it before Father did." Aeryn sighed deeply. "I-I know it sounds really bad, but..." Karl put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "I understand." he whispered. Aeryn paused. She hated the next part the most. "Father kept his end of the bargain for about a year. But in the end he couldn't resist."


	9. Chapter 9: Aeryn's Escape

1************Chapter 9: Aeryn's Escape**

"One night after he visited me, I went to the bathroom after he had left my room. When I came back, he was standing over Marty's bed. I could see that she was scared because even though she was pretending to sleep, she was very tense. After all, we had shared a room since she was born so she knew what was going on. I instantly knew

what he was doing. Something deep inside me snapped. A huge monster of my hatred, anger and pain reared its head. I wasn't about to let him touch her, especially since it would be my fault if he did because I had had the chance to save her and didn't take it. I shoved him away from her bed and shouted at him. I knew that he was going to kill me for that so in the moment I had before he turned around, I knelt beside Marty's bed. 'Go. Run. Don't come back no matter what.' I told her. She knew what was about to happen. She didn't hesitate. I knew she wanted to say something to me, maybe to go with her and not face Father, but if she had paused for even a moment she would have

been caught in the middle. As she fled the room, I stood and faced my father. I didn't know if I was strong enough to fight him, but I knew I was stronger than Marty."

"I braced for his anger. He grabbed me my the hair and threw me on my bed. 'You damn bitch!' he yelled. I crawled across the bed away from him. 'Don't you yell at me! You were the one to break the deal!' I screamed back. I shouldn't have said anything, but if I was going to get beaten for touching him, I was going to make this the last time he _ever _touched me." Aeryn sucked in a sobbing breath. Karl pulled her into a hug from the side. "So what happened? You obviously won otherwise we wouldn't be here talking right now." Aeryn smiled a little at that. Being held by Karl was helping stop her shaking. She hooked a hand on his arm where it crossed her chest. She rested her cheek on the top of Karl's head as he leaned his on her shoulder before she continued.

"He came around the bed, moving between me and the door. There was this old piece of two by four about four feet long that had always been near the door. He grabbed that and swung, hitting me in the ribs. At least two of them broke right then. I fell to the bed holding my ribs, trying to breath and trying to crawl away again, but I couldn't get my body to work. Father saw a great opportunity and took it. He climbed on the bed and straddled my struggling body. He pinned my arms to my sides and started hitting my face. Did you see me when I first got here? Yeah, most of those bruises on my face were from him. Anyway, after awhile he got tired of that, besides I was getting blood on him. I was nearly unconscious by that point, but at least I had finally figured out how to breath with my broken ribs. He undid his belt and moved down so that he could truly rape me instead of just enjoying abusing me. Well I woke up just before he moved and I wasn't going to let him touch me again so I bucked my hips and managed to squirm out from under him. Well, that made him even more furious so he grabbed me by the hair again and straddled me again. This time since he had me pinned, he decided to put himself in my mouth. As he struggled to get in my mouth I made a decision. He managed to get in my mouth and I let him think he had won by letting him go for a minute. Then guess what I did." Aeryn started laughing hysterically, tears flowing freely down her face. Karl was concerned with this emotional breakdown but didn't let her out of his hug.

Aeryn gulped some air to try and calm down. "I-I, ha ha, I bit him." Karl's eyebrows shot up and he felt a sympathy ache from his groin. Aeryn was laughing hysterically and sobbing at the same time. "I've never heard anyone scream so loudly. I might have gone all the through if he hadn't pulled away. Ha, ha. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever done, but at the time it was the only thing I could do." She sobbed for a few minutes while Karl held her close, stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. Aeryn hiccuped and continued. "There was blood everywhere. I couldn't move from the shock of what I had just done. That was a big mistake. Father grabbed a nearby shirt and wrapped it around himself and made sure he was secure. Then he picked up that old board and started to beat me with it. I never would have survived if Marty hadn't interfered. I was unconscious as Father hit me and I didn't feel it when he stopped. Marty had appeared in the doorway and thrown something at him to make him stop and he had turned on her, thinking I was close enough to dead that I wasn't going to go anywhere. Boy, was he wrong."

"When I realized that he wasn't hitting me anymore, fear grabbed me. I didn't know where Marty had gone, but I knew the only thing that would make him stop before I was dead was Marty. So I fought my way to consciousness and slowly managed to get up off the bed. I had to pause at the door because my head started to spin. I was losing a lot of blood. 'Marty.' I whispered. At that moment I heard a little girl's scream. The adrenaline I had lost during the beating came roaring back. I stumbled down the hall to the living room. There was Father standing over her curled and prone body. As I watched he hit her. I instantly grabbed the nearest object I could find. That turned out to be Father's old baseball bat."

"I crept silently up behind him. I saw Marty look up at me. Father saw her look past him. He started to turn to look behind him when I closed my eyes and swung. He turned into my swing. I felt the bat connect and heard a crack and a thump. When I opened my eyes, Father was laying on the floor. Something else in me snapped. I lifted the bat above my head and brought it down on his head again and again." Aeryn paused as the impact of what she had done finally hit her. She lifted her head from Karl's. "By the gods. I-I killed him. I didn't even think about when it happened, but now... I killed him. I _am _a monster." Karl lifted his head to look at her. "No you're not. What you did was self-defense." Aeryn shook her head. Karl cupped her cheek in his hand. He gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You are not a monster. Your father was more a monster than you could ever even dream about imagining being." Aeryn smiled a little and heaved a big sigh. She continued as Karl returned to the position he had been in.

"When I realized that he wasn't moving I dropped the broken bat as Marty threw herself into my arms. We held each other for what seemed like an eternity. I checked her for injuries, but other than a black eye and a large bruise on her cheek she was fine. She was at least in much better shape than I was. She helped support me down the hall to our room. We both knew what Father would do if he woke up and found us there. I gathered what little belongings we had, tossed them in a paper bag and rescued my tiny stash of money from its hiding place. We gathered up the dog, yes we had a dog and Father hated him as much as he hated us, and went to the nearest bus station. I got us tickets that would take us as far as my money would go. We managed to get to the coast and on a ship. Then the storm blew in and Marty and Joe were swept overboard. I couldn't save them. I failed them. The rest you know." Aeryn concluded.

Karl shook his head. "I can't imagine anyone surviving something like that. Did you ever get pregnant?" Aeryn sighed. "Fortunately no. Thank the Gods. I don't think I would have survived having Father's child. I don't know why, but I think maybe I can't have kids." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Wow." Karl straightened up. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better." He squeezed her again. Aeryn smiled at him. "That's okay. Just having you listen has helped more than you know. I think this is something that will have to take time to heal." She shivered again. "Are you still thinking about it?" Karl asked. "No, well yeah, but I shivered cuz it's cold." She grinned. "Crap! It must be near dawn! And you're right it's freezing out here." He stood and offered his hand. Aeryn took it and he pulled her up.

26 followed at their heels as they walked to Aeryn's door. She stopped with her hand on the knob. She looked at Karl. "Karl, I-" She didn't know how to say what she needed to say. "What? Are you still afraid?" Aeryn bit her lip and looked away. "Aeryn, the only way to get to Dinotopia is by accident or to be born here. Besides the dolphins that help people get here are pretty good judges of character. I don't think they would let someone as evil as your father through." Aeryn didn't look convinced. Karl stepped closer and looked her in the eye. "I'll tell you what. If your father should some how make it to the island, I swear to you that I won't let him touch you. Ever." he smiled. Aeryn hugged him with fierce gratitude.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She placed a small kiss at the very corner of his mouth. "Ahem. Well let's get you to bed before we freeze to death." Karl's cheeks took on a slight blush as he released her. "Karl, there's just one more thing I really need from you. Please, _please _don't tell anyone any this. I don't want to be seen as some kind of freak. And please don't tell anyone I can talk because I don't think I'm ready to yet. Please." Her eyes pleaded unashamedly. Karl nodded. "Of course." Aeryn smiled and opened her door. Karl picked up a very sleepy 26 as Aeryn closed her door behind her.

26 fell asleep in Karl's arms as he walked through the halls to his room. He set her in her crib as soon as he got there, but didn't go to bed right away. He paced back and forth across his room. After awhile he finally decided. Making sure 26 was secure so she wouldn't be able to hurt herself or get free if she woke up before he returned, Karl entered the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10: Karl Tells

1************Chapter 10: Karl Tells**

Karl found Rosemary in the kitchen with a few other women starting breakfast. He stood shyly in the shadow of the doorway and watched, unsure of how to interrupt. Rosemary didn't look up as she spoke. "Good morning Karl. I don't usually have the pleasure of seeing you this early. What's gotten you up so early?" Karl stepped out of the shadows. "It's more like I didn't go to sleep." he answered. Rosemary looked up then. "Is something wrong?" Karl looked down as he toed the floor. "Well yes, but not really... I don't know. Can I talk to you?" Rosemary nodded and started gliding toward him. One of the other women immediately took over the chopping Rosemary had been doing.

Rosemary led Karl to a small room down a corridor he had never seen before. She offered him a chair. As Karl sat in the chair, Rosemary poked at the embers in the fireplace. Placing a log on the dying fire that sparked up, she gracefully turned back to Karl. "What is that you need to speak to me about, Karl?" She took a seat in the chair across the fire from him. "Well, um, it's about Aeryn." Karl paused. "Yes?" Rosemary offered him a gentle smile. Karl fidgeted in his seat. "Um, well, um, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Rosemary steepled her fingers in her lap. "I see. Well you can't break your promise." Karl sighed. "Yeah. I saw this movie on TV once when I was younger. I don't remember what it was about, but I remember one scene where the son wanted to tell his mother something, but he had sworn not to. The mother said that it's good not to break a promise, but it is okay to break a promise if keeping it will hurt someone." Rosemary nodded understandingly. "I see. Go on." Karl worried the edge of his shirt. "I-I think my promise could maybe hurt Aeryn someday if I keep it." Rosemary continued to smile gently. "Hmm. Well if you feel that it will help Aeryn to tell me something you promised not too, then please, tell me."

Karl leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "Okay, I'll tell you, but Rosemary, this is something you probably have never seen before." Rosemary leaned forward slightly. "My child, I have many more years then you and I have seen many things in those years." Karl grinned grimly for a moment. "That may be true, but since you were born on Dinotopia, I doubt you've seen this. I just want you to be prepared." Karl launched into Aeryn's story. Rosemary's gentle smile didn't last through the first three sentences. Karl had never seen Rosemary's serene and gentle composure crack, but by the time he paused for his first breath, she had a look of pure horror and disgust fixed on her face. By the time Karl concluded that story, Rosemary looked as though she was about to be sick. "Poor, poor child. I could never even imagine anything like that. How brave she was to protect her sister for so long only to lose her." Karl swept his hand through his hair.

"Please don't tell her that I told you. It seems like I'm the only one she's starting to really trust. And I don't want her to think that I betrayed her." "Yes, of course. She does seem to be getting more comfortable. I don't want to risk something happening to her by making her feel betrayed and unsafe. Karl, I think you were right to tell me. Since you've been handed a huge burden and you've been up all night placing it on your shoulders, why don't you go sleep for awhile." Karl smiled gratefully as he rose from his seat. Rosemary continued to sit and think long after Karl had returned to his room and fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: 26's Danger

**Chapter 11: 26's Danger**

The next day Aeryn was outside watching the activity as repairs continued. The workers had nearly finished reshingling the roof on the main barn. They were repairing a few of the shingles near the peak of the roof. Aeryn stood up from the haybale she had been sitting on. She started to step forward when she heard a loud sliding noise. A shout of general warning was heard as she looked up. One of the huge shingles on the barn roof had come loose and was sliding down the roof. It was too heavy to grab so the workers let it slide. Aeryn glanced over to where the shingle was going to land and saw that everyone was moving clear of the area. That's when she saw it. 26 had her leg caught in a fishing net and she was directly under the sliding shingle.

Aeryn saw she was the closest to the baby so took off running. 26 honked her distress and Karl turned. "26!" he yelled when he realized what was going to happen. He dropped the bag of seeds he'd been carrying and started to run toward her. Aeryn reached the baby just as the shingle fell clear of the roof and began it's descent to the ground. Knowing that she couldn't stop and pick the little dinosaur, Aeryn leapt at her, receiving an answering stab of pain from her knee. She ignored it, as she landed almost on top of 26 and scooping her up, continued in a roll. Aeryn curled her body around 26 to protect her from getting hurt as they rolled away from danger. Unfortunately Aeryn didn't quite make it far enough. The shingle landed with a loud, ground shaking thud and cracked into several pieces. Before it cracked, one corner of the shingle had landed on Aeryn's foot, abruptly halting her escape. 26 tumbled out of her arms and came to a rest a few feet away.

Aeryn yelled in pain as her already injured knee dislocated. All the activity had stopped while people watched in shock as the shingle fell. Rosemary, Marion, and Karl were the first into action. Karl ran to 26 and scooped her up in a big hug. Rosemary and Marion went to Aeryn's side. Several workers put down what they had been doing to help. They lifted the piece of shingle off Aeryn's foot. She groaned loudly as the weight was lifted away. Rosemary's gentle hands carefully checked Aeryn's foot as Marion helped her turn over to her back. Aeryn whimpered softly as her knee moved. Rosemary found a large, deep bruise already forming on her foot, but was thankful that none of the bones had been broken.

Aeryn touched Rosemary's elbow. She grimaced in pain as Rosemary looked back over her shoulder. Aeryn pointed to her hurt knee. Rosemary gently examined it. Aeryn gasped in pain when Rosemary pressed too hard. "All right. Her knee has been dislocated. Karl, give me 26, you will have to carry Aeryn." Karl obeyed. Aeryn bit back a yelp of pain as he picked her up, jarring her knee. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, drinking in his warmth and his scent. *Stop it! You can't trust anyone! No matter how nice they are!* Her mind screamed at her, but Aeryn didn't care. She knew that she would have been falling for Karl by now if she weren't already in love with him.

Each step he took jostled her knee. Even though she was determined not to make a sound, after a few steps she couldn't help herself. She buried her face in Karl's shoulder and let slip a tiny whimper. Karl grimaced at the admission of her pain. "We're almost there." He whispered. Aeryn nodded into his shoulder and clenched her teeth. "Aeryn… thank you. I don't think I can ever repay you for what you've done. I can't even think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there. Even if I didn't want her in the beginning, I can't imagine my life without 26." Aeryn heard him, but wasn't really listening. They reached her bedroom door, which Marion hastily opened, and stepped inside. Karl set Aeryn down on her bed as gently as he could. She groaned again.

Rosemary gently pulled Aeryn's other shoe off as Marion went to put 26 to bed and make some sleeping tea. Karl took Aeryn's hands in his as Rosemary positioned herself as Aeryn's lower leg. Aeryn squeezed Karl's hands and tried not to scream. When Rosmary suddenly twisted Aeryn's leg the opposite direction, there was a loud crack as Aeryn's knee snapped back into place. She yelped loudly when she felt her knee pop back in its socket.

As the pain faded to a dull throb, Aeryn let go of one of Karl's hands. She held his other hand as Rosemary used a cloth wetted from the washing basin to clean Aeryn's bruised foot. Marion returned with some herbs, bandages and tea. Karl helped Aeryn drink the tea as Marion and Rosemary bandaged her knee and foot. When they were done, they shooed Karl from the room so they could help Aeryn put on her pajamas. He paused at the door to look back over his shoulder at her. Aeryn glanced up at him and smiled gratefully. Karl smiled back and entered the hall. Aeryn slept until nearly noon the next day.


	12. Chapter 12: The Other Dolphinback

**Chapter 12: The Other Dolphinback**

Two days later Rosemary received a messenger bird from a friend down the coast. He said that his dolphinback was well enough to go to Waterfall City. He suggested that both dolphinbacks travel together. Rosemary sent the bird back agreeing, but explaining that hers wasn't able to travel just yet.

Three days after that Aeryn was back on her feet again. The farm held a huge feast in her honor for saving 26. She was shocked and surprised when Karl opened the dining hall doors for her and everyone let out a loud cheer.

The next day Rosemary sent a messenger bird to her friend to tell him that her dolphinback was ready when his was. The messenger bird came back saying he was on his way and would be there just after the noon meal the next day.

Karl and Aeryn were just finishing their meal when they heard a commotion outside. Karl's eyes lit up as he turned to Aeryn. "Oh yeah! I forgot visitors were coming today." They took their plates to dish cubby before headed for the door.

Karl pushed the Great Hall door open and led the way out to the courtyard. At the far end there was a wagon surrounded by people. Aeryn laughed at all the commotion. Suddenly she saw an animal running among the forest of legs, barking. With a gasp she stopped short, hope shining in her eyes. Karl started to turn back to ask what was wrong when Aeryn put two fingers to her mouth. A shrill whistle, starting out low and rising sharply before being cut off, pierced the air. The barking stopped abruptly as most of the crowd turned. A little furry dog face appeared between the legs. Tears formed in Aeryn's eyes when she saw that familiar little white body with the familiar tan blotches. Aeryn knelt and held out her arms as the little dog raced toward her, barking joyfully. He jumped into her arms, knocking her over. The tears spilled over as Aeryn laughed under the assault of licking. Everyone was shocked at the enthusiasm of the greeting. After a moment Aeryn and the dog calmed down a little and she sat up.

That's when she heard it. "Aeryn? Is that you?" Aeryn's attention snapped back to the wagon. "Marty?" she breathed. "Marty?" she called louder. A little girl's face peered around the front flap of the wagon. "MARTY!" Aeryn screamed, standing. With a scream of joy, the little girl to whom the face belonged jumped down from the wagon. Aeryn stood with her arms open as the little girl ran to her. Both were crying as Marty threw herself at Aeryn and was caught up in a huge hug. Aeryn swung her around and, ignoring the pain, sank to her knees as they clung to each other. "I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered.

David arrived just in time to Marty run to Aeryn. He walked over to stand next to Karl. "What's going on?" Karl didn't take his eyes off Aeryn. "That little girl is the dolphinback Rosemary's friend found. Apparently she also happens to be Aeryn's sister." They stepped a little closer to the crying sisters just in time to hear Aeryn whisper. "My family. I thought I'd lost you." Marty pulled back a little to look Aeryn in the face. "Aeryn, I'm afraid. What if – " Aeryn cut her off. "Shh. He won't find us here." Marty didn't look convinced. "But what if he does?" Karl knelt beside Aeryn. "Then I will make the same promise to you that I made to your sister. If your father should somehow make it to the island, I swear I won't let him touch you." Marty looked shyly over at him as she leaned away from him and into Aeryn. Aeryn smiled. "Marty, this is my very special friend Karl. I've told him everything." Marty glanced at Aeryn then back at Karl. Very timidly she put her arms around Karl's neck and he wrapped his arm halfway around her waist, sensing that she was as uneasy about physical contact as Aeryn had been when they first met. Quickly releasing the hug Marty shrank back into Aeryn's embrace. Aeryn smiled gratefully at Karl.

The three of them stood up together. The crowd had mostly disbursed by then. As they joined David and started walking toward the Great Hall, Aeryn touched Karl's arm. He looked over at her as she turned to Marty. "Marty, I have to go talk to someone. Is it okay if you stay with Karl?" Karl looked down as her as Marty shyly looked up at him through her lashes. She nodded slightly as she timidly slid her hand in his. Aeryn looked at Karl, who grinned. "I'll be right back." With a quick kiss to the top of Marty's head, Aeryn went in search of Rosemary. As she walked away, Aeryn heard Karl introducing David to Marty.


	13. Chapter 13: Aeryn's Confession

**Chapter 13: Aeryn's Confession**

She found Rosemary in the nursery. "Matriarch?" Rosemary turned from the egg she was observing. "Yes, my dear?" Aeryn's eyebrows rose. She hadn't expected Rosemary's calm acceptance of the fact that she could speak. "Um, I need to speak to you." Rosemary nodded and spoke softly to her younger daughter then beckoned Aeryn to follow. She led Aeryn to the same room she took Karl to a few days earlier. Aeryn sat in the same chair Karl had. As Rosemary settled herself in the chair across the fire from her, the fire sparked and hissed.

"Rosemary, there's um, something you need to know about me." Aeryn fidgeted with the hem on her shirt. Rosemary stayed silent knowing what was about to be said. "I, um, I don't think I should stay here. On the island I mean." Aeryn finally decided to just say what she had to say. Rosemary didn't move. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Aeryn didn't look at her. "Because the society here is so… peaceful and nonviolent. No one fights. There's no war, nothing warlike. Everyone gets along. Everyone helps each other, no questions asked."

Rosemary laughed, startling Aeryn. "My child, Dinotopia is not quite that perfect. There are more than a few who ask questions first. And unfortunately there is a war going on even as we speak, though we do not call it that. There is constant strife between the meateaters and the rest of Dinotopia. Now you haven't answered my question. Why would you think that you shouldn't be here?" Aeryn looked down at her hands. B-because I murdered someone."

Rosemary's gentle smile grew even more gentle. "My dear, I'm sure that's not true." Aeryn looked up at her and shook her head vigorously. "No. I have. I murdered my father." Rosemary leaned forward slightly. "My child, I don't think you murdered anyone." Aeryn was getting frustrated. "I did! I killed him!" She hit her knee for emphasis. Rosemary reached out and covered Aeryn's hand with her own. Her voice was soft and soothing. "My child, you may have ended your father's life, but you most certainly didn't murder him."

Tears threatened to spill from Aeryn's eyes. "What? What do you mean?" Rosemary patted Aeryn's hand. "Well, I know I said I wouldn't tell you, but I think perhaps you should know. Karl came to me and told me everything you told him." Aeryn's eyebrows shot up. "He what? But he promised he wouldn't!" Rosemary sensed the betrayal Aeryn felt as tears slid down her cheeks. "My dear, please don't be angry with him. He felt concerned for you. He was only trying to help. In fact, he was hesitant about revealing your secret. He didn't want to break his promise, but he thought that it would help you in future it I knew what you had told him. Actually I just broke a promise to him by telling you what he did. I simply thought maybe you would feel a little better if you knew you were cared for." Aeryn sniffed back a couple tears, but they fell anyway. "I didn't think anyone would care once they knew what a monster I was." Rosemary stood, pulling Aeryn up with her. "You are not a monster. Not because of what happened to you and not because of what you did." Rosemary pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment, letting what she had just said sink in. Aeryn let a few tears slide down her cheeks before letting go of the hug.

"Now my dear, don't think anymore about what has happened in the past. You have your sister now so you can concentrate on starting a new life. Here on Dinotopia you can forget your past and start over. I know you will always have to live with what happened, but at least here you can pretend it never happened." Rosemary offered Aeryn a playful smile. Aeryn smiled weakly. "Thank you." She murmured softly. Rosemary led her back to the main hall.

Aeryn headed toward the dining hall where she could hear barking as Rosemary returned to the nursery. As she pushed the door open she heard Marty's laugh. Entering the dining hall Aeryn saw Karl and Marty at the far end. Karl leaned close and whispered something in Marty's ear, pointing to something on the floor in front of them. Aeryn smiled broadly when Marty's little girl laughter echoed through the empty hall. Marty glanced up and saw her. "Aeryn! Did you know that Karl and David saved the WHOLE island?!" She jumped to her feet and ran over to Aeryn gleefully and threw her arms around her waist. Aeryn looked down at the smiling little face and grinned softly. She ran her hand through Marty's hair and tweaked her cheek. Looking up she locked eyes with Karl. The corner of his mouth turned up as he stared at her. Aeryn smiled and mouthed, 'thank you'. He smiled back. Marty looked from one to the other and smiled knowingly to herself.


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

The next morning the 'bus' Aeryn had been told about tuned out to be an enormous brontosaurs. Aeryn and Marty stood staring up at the dinosaur for a few moments before Rosemary gently nudged them forward. As they climbed up the stairs to the giant basket with seats on the brontosaurs's back, Aeryn looked around to see if she could find Karl. He hadn't said goodbye to her yet and she didn't want to leave without seeing him again. Aeryn thought suddenly that Marion had not said goodbye either. Aeryn sighed. They were probably off somewhere by themselves. She plopped down in the first seat and stared off into the distance, ignoring the other passengers.

The 'bus' started to move and Aeryn felt her heart sink. She had hoped for one last glimpse of Karl before she left. She watched as Earth Farm fell away to the distance until it finally disappeared. She was about to turn and face forward so she could close her eyes when someone poked her cheek. "What's wrong mopey face?" Aeryn rubbed her cheek as she turned to look at the offending person. Her frown instantly became a smile when Karl appeared in her view. "Karl? Marion! What are you doing here?" Both chuckled. "Mother said we could go with you to Waterfall City to visit Zippo and Father." Marion answered. "Oh, great! Is Zippo the one that I… Aeryn touched her own nose. Karl laughed. "Yeah, that sure shocked him." Aeryn's grin widened. "Hm. I'm gonna hafta apologize to him when we get there." All three laughed.

The morning of the last day of the three day journey, Aeryn was sitting staring at the horizon while Marion played with Marty. As Karl sat down beside her, Aeryn was acutely aware of his presence. "What cha thinking about?" he asked. Aeryn didn't look at him. "Nothing." Karl grinned. "Nobody ever thinks of nothing. Even when they try." Aeryn looked at him, drinking in his smile, his eyes, his hair and the way it fell across his eyes. "I just meant it was nothing you'd be interested in." Karl casually put his arm across the back of her seat.

Aeryn could feel the heat from him searing through her shirt. "Just because we've become friends and gotten to know each other better doesn't mean you know everything that interests me. Try me." Aeryn sighed. She was going to have to think fast. She couldn't tell him what was really on her mind. That could prove awkward. "I was… just thinking about Marty. I'm not sure I can take care of her as well now as I did before." Karl frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" Aeryn looked back at the horizon. "Well, I'm crippled now so I'm not sure I'll be able to give her everything she needs. And I'm afraid I'll always be alone." The last sentence was whispered so softly Karl almost missed it. "What did you say?" Aeryn looked back at him from the corner of her eye. "I said I'm crippled and can't give Marty everything she'll need." Karl leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I heard that part. I thought you just said that you will always be alone. You have Marty. Even if she ends up being apprenticed to someone, she will still be there for you. And you'll always have friends." Aeryn turned away from him. "That's not what I meant." Louder, she said, "You weren't supposed to hear that part." Karl sighed. "But I did. And I heard what you just said about not meaning it the way you meant it." Aeryn looked at him with wide eyes. Karl looked her straight in eye. "You mean a boyfriend, don't you? Why shouldn't you have a boyfriend? You're pretty and funny and smart. And you don't have tell anyone else about what happened to you. By the way, I, um, I told Rosemary about you. I broke my promise. I'm sorry."

Aeryn glanced away before meeting his gaze again. "It's okay. She told me you told. Actually that made it easier for me to talk to her because she already knew everything. I forgive you." Aeryn grinned at him. "As for a boyfriend, I'm crippled. What guy would want a girl who can't do what everyone else can? Don't worry about it. I'm –" Just then Marty and Marion's laughter interrupted her.

Aeryn turned to see the funny face Marion was making. Aeryn stood and limped over to them. Marion stood as Aeryn sat down beside Marty. Aeryn whispered in Marty's ear that they should take a quick nap. Marty nodded and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer. Aeryn glanced over at Karl just as Marion sat next to him. She had noticed from the first day how he lit up when he looked at Marion. *Oh Karl, why can't you look at me like that?* she sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Marty's. What Aeryn didn't see was Karl looking over his shoulder to study her as she fell asleep. As his gaze passed over her body, then rose to her face, a light tickly feeling settled in his chest. After a moment he turned back to Marion and studied her the same way. The heavy squeeze of his heart that usually accompanied looking at Marion didn't come this time. Karl looked over at Aeryn again and again felt the light tickly feeling, this time accompanied by the heavy squeeze usually reserved for Marion. Karl realized that, although he would always love Marion, he wasn't _in_ love with her anymore. Marion looked at him. "Is something wrong?" Karl shook his head. "No. Just thinking." He would always love her as the sister she'd become.


End file.
